Jingga
by Phcxxi
Summary: ungkapan tao di bawah langit jingga , dan kris yang bodoh tidak mengerti apa maksud tao. oneshoot. KrisTao/Taoris. little bit comedy gagal.


" apa kau tak bisa sehari saja lepas dari gadget mu ? "

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya itu hanya berjalan pelan sambil menunduk membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot. Mengetik sesuatu di gadgetnya.

" aku tak mengerti apa yang kau sedang kerjakan "

' tentu saja , kau bodoh' balas namja manis yang sedang mengetik di gadgetnya itu dalam hati.

" aigoo pandaku , jangan mengatai ku bodoh ." ucap kris terkekeh pelan mengacak poni namja manis berkacamata tadi.

" jangan kau acak rambut ku atau ku potong tanganmu wu yifan " sinis namja manis itu kepada namja di hadapannya yang dipanggilnya 'wu yifan' tadi.

" setidaknya kau takkan berani memotong tangan indah ku ini huang zitao" balas kris lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tao terdiam sejenak. Menatap langit dari balik kacamatanya. Jingga.

_Zi_Panda : langit bewarna jingga , sangat indah , seindah senyuman yang kau berikan padaku. Dan kau berada disini bersamaku. Menatap langit yang cerah ini. Ingin kuungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya bisa menunduk, menahan perasaanku yang semakin membuncah terhadapmu._

_CutieOwl reply to Zi_Panda : panda-ei ! aku selalu menyukai kata2mu ! tapi bila itu memang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya seharusnya kau mengatakannya ! sebelum ada yang mengambil pujaan hati mu !_

_Mandoo reply to Zi_Panda : hua ! ntah mengapa aku selalu suka dengan apa yang kau katakan XD tapi yang dibilang Bunny-ssi itu benar panda-ei !_

Tao tersenyum sebentar, membaca balasan atas statusnya tadi. Begitu menyenangkan terkenal di dunia maya eoh ?

_Zi_Panda Reply to CutieOwl : iya itu yang ingin kulakukan .. tapi mungkin itu akan sulit_

" panda ! kau lihat ? langitnya bewarna jingga" ucap kris tanpa sadar memegang tangannya tao.

" kris lepaskan tanganmu atau ku potong tanganmu" ucap tao tiba2.

' _bodoh ! mulut bodoh apa yang kau bicarakan?!'_ rutukunya dalam hati

" hey tak usah mengutuk mulutmu , kalau tanganmu inginku pegang diam saja hahahaha" seru kris terkekeh.

" hey ! tak usah bercanda sudah malam aku ingin pulang !" tao menghempaskan tangannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kris yang tertawa disitu.

* * *

Blam. /suara apa ini -"/

Tao membanting pintu kamarnya. Pipinya memerah mengingat tangannya di pegang oleh kris.

" Tao kau tidak apa2 ? jangan membanting pintu kamarmu "

" iya ge , aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Teriak tao membalas pertanyaan gege tersayangnya.

Namanya huang zitao. Dia hanya anak nerd / biasa-biasa saja? yang beruntung bisa berteman dengan orang sepopuler yifan atau kris. Dia juga lupa bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi seakrab itu. Tapi yang pasti zi tao sudah menyukai kris sejak lama.

_You've got new comment pandaa ~_

_You've got new comment pandaa ~_

Dan nada seperti itu terus berdering dari gadget tao.

Tao itu sangat popular di kalangan dunia maya.

Sangat popular.

Tapi sebenarnya tao adalah namja yang manis. Bahkan ketika dia memakai kacamata tebal yang membuat dia terlihat nerd ? dia juga terlihat manis. Kacamata tebal , poni yang menjutai. Oh ok sekarang kenapa kita malah membahas kemanisan seorang huang zitao? -_-

Tao segera mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian santai dirumah. Dan tidak ada kacamata tebal kalau dirumah. Dia biasanya menggunakan softlens yang diberikan gegenya atau memakai kacamata biasa. Kaca mata tebal hanya untuk disekolah kata gegenya. Sebenarnya gege tao sudah menyuruh tao untuk menggunakan softlens saja ke sekolah. Tapi tao menolak. Katanya lebih nyaman menggunakan kacamata tebal kesekolah karena sudah terbiasa. Dan itu membuat gegenya yang pecinta fashion jengah melihat adik manisnya.

_You've got new comment pandaa ~_

_You've got new comment pandaa ~_

Deringan notification itu membuat tao pusing sekaligus senang karna banyak yang merespon dirinya di jejaring sosial tersebut.

Tao terus menelusuri dan membaca comment yang diberikan untuknya. Tersenyum senang karena semua tanggapannya positif.

_Angel_fromheaven reply to Zi_Panda : seperti biasa , kalimatmu selalu puitis hahaha._

_OhDevil reply to Zi_Panda : selalu dengan kalimat bermajasmu yang keren panda !_

_CutieOwl reply to Zi_Panda : sulit ? mungkin mengatakan suka itu sulit panda , tetapi setelah kau mengungkapkannya mungkin kau takkan resah lagi. Ada sesuatu perasaan lega di hatimu. Percaya padaku panda !._

Tao menyeritkan keningnya ketika melihat komentar yang diberikan oleh _CutieOwl_. Sepertinya memang ada benarnya tetapi apa bisa?

_Zi_Panda Reply to Angel_fromheaven &amp; Ohdevil : hahaha xiexie gamsahamnida!^^_

_Zi_Panda Reply to CutieOwl : kau benar owl, tapi sungguh sulit juga._

Tao nampak berfikir setelah membaca saran dari _CutieOwl_. Membuat dia jadi pusing saja.

_You've got Message panda!~_

Dering dari gadgetnya membuat tao langsung membuka kotak messagenya.

_DragonWu : tao!_

Blush

Baru saja ada di fikiran tao orangnya udah muncul aja di kotak messagenya. Membuat tao merona seketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sungguh gila sepertinya.

Ayolah pasti tidak asing dengan kata-kata dragon &amp; wu. Oh yang Wu terlalu kentara dan pasti akan tahu siapa dia.

_Zi_Panda : apa kris? Tumben memanggilku._

_DragonWu : hei kau ini kan aku selalu mengirimu chat. _

_Zi_Panda : heheh iya iya jangan marah nanti kau benar-benar menjadi naga jelek._

_DragonWu : ok ok terserahmu panda-ssi. hei aku lihat statusmu tadi._

Jantung tao terasa berdetak 2x lebih cepat. Oh tidak apa kris paham maksud dari statusnya ?! apa kris akan tahu bahwa dia menyukai kris?! Bagaimana ini ?!

" bagaimana ini bagaimana ini kris apa dia sadar apa kris akan tahun BAGAIMANA INIIIIIII" teriak tao tanpa sadar.

" YAK TAO KAU KENAPA ? KENAPA BERTERIAK?!"

" EH TIDAK APA-APA GE!"

Tao menutup mulutnya spontan. Bodohnya ia .. kenapa bisa sampai berteriak padahal dia tadi hanya berargumentasi di dalam hati. -

_You've got Message Panda!~_

" AAAAAA"

"YAK ! TAO SEKALI LAGI KAU BERTERIAK AKAN GEGE LAKBAN MULUTMU!" teriak kejam Huang Luhan dari arah luar. Tao merutuki kebodohannya sekali lagi. Kenapa bisa kaget dengan nada dering sendiri _-_

_DragonWu : tampaknya kau menyukai seseorang ~ kata-katamu membuatku kan selalu menjadi fans nomor 1 mu ! haha :v_

_Zi_Panda : ah ~ rupanya kau fansku ?! , senang sekali hohoho ~ iya aku sedang menyukai seseorang._

" menyukai dirimu bodoh !" lanjut tao yang tidak akan di ketiknya. Astaga dikiranya kris menyadari perasaannya, memang sekali naga pabbo tetap pabbo.

'bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang yang bodoh seperti dirinya' ratap tao dalam hati.

Padahal jelas-jelas di statusnya dia menceritakan kejadian tadi sore. Dia bodoh sekali.

_DragonWu : hei panda , apa gegemu yang seperti hitler itu ada di rumah ?_

_Zi_Panda : iya kenapa ?_

_DragonWu : aku ingin kerumahmu tapi takut entar di bunuh hitler TTTT_

_Zi_Panda : hei dia tidak sekejam itu , tidak apa. Minggu kemarin dia sudah suntik rabies jadi kau tenang saja._

_DragonWu : mengerikan. Baiklah tunggu aku 30 menit lagi._

_Zi_Panda : baiklah , cepatlah_

_DragonWu : sepertinya ada yang merindukanku .._

" ASTAGA AKU KECEPLOSAN AAAAAA MAMA" teriak tao panik bercampur malu. Astaga kenapa bisa terikirim kalimat "cepatlah"

"YAK HUANG ZI TAO"

"DU BU QUI GE DU BU QUI" dan tao meratapi kebodohannya lagi.

_Zi_Panda : bukan seperti itu ah sudahlah. _

Oh sekarang muka tao sudah merah. Hanya kalimat 'cepatlah' aja membuatnya seperti ini. Dia tadi tidak berniat mengetik itu sungguh. Kesannnya dia seperti merindukan kris (tapi memang begitu sih).

"OH ASTAGA KRIS AKAN KESINI!" teriak tao tanpa sadar. Seakan kris baru pertama kali akan kerumahnya.

Tao menghidupkan speakernya dengan volume kuat. Memutar lagu _Alice Nine – Cross Game. _Tao memang gemar dengan musik rock. Bahkan teriakan luhan sudah tidak didengar oleh tao.

Musik rock membuat tao tenang. Membuat dia berfikir jernih dengan bertingkah gila. Sebelum dia benar gila

_Zi_Panda : __Ah, aku tidak tahu entah berapa kali aku harus tetap mengejarmu.._

_Apa ini cinta? Apa kamu suka? Apa aku tahu tentang perasaan-perasaan ini?_

_Ah, tidak terhentikan.. Perasaan ini yang ada di dalam hatiku.._

_Hatiku tetap mengejarmu.._

_Mengapa aku tak dapat diharapkan? Aku sangat menyukaimu.. sayangnya kau hanya orang bodoh yang tak peka._

Dan setelah itu Tao mengclose jejaring sosialnya.

* * *

Luhan pusing dengan suara keras yang berada dari kamar zitao. Tapi dia sudah kebal dengan adiknya yang satu itu.

Ting tong

" ya sebentar" luhan berjalan membuka pintu. Luhan hanya menatap datar orang di depannya yang tadi memencet bel.

"kau mencari tao? Ikuti bunyi abstract dan kau akan tau tao dimana." Ujar luhan sok misterius ala ala film.

Kris hanya menatap seram kearah hyungnya tao itu. Jujur saja hyungnya tao itu tidak kalah manis dari tao bahkan dia cantik. Tapi entah mengapa hyung cantik tao itu sudah dianggap seram di mata kris.

'apa benar dia sudah suntik rabies ?' batin kris sinting.

" ah , gamsahamnida hyung" kris berterima kasih lalu berjalan cepat.

"dasar anak muda" ucap luhan.

" Tao!" teriak kris dari luar kamar tao.

Tanganya sudah sakit dari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"AFUREDASHITA OMOI NO NAMI WA YOSE ALGORITHM !~~~" entah bernyanyo atau berteriak tao di kamar.

Kris sudah kesal dari tadi hanya dianggap nyamuk didepan kamu tao , apalagi dia juga takut sama hyungnya tao yang berada di luar. Kris mencoba membuka pintu kamar tao..

Cklek

" eh tidak terkunci" ucap kris bodoh. Kalau begini dari tadi dia masuk.

Sungguh kris sebenarnya sudah tau kalau tao itu pecinta musik rock. Tapi dia belum pernah melihat tao fanboyingan atau lebih tepatnya kerasukan ...

Lihat saja tao sekarang , rambut acak-acakan. Entah kapan dia memakai eyeliner hitam. Berpura-pura memegang gitar , kepala dia naik turunkan.

" KOKORO NO URA NO SUNADOKEI WA MODORANAI SAI WO TOKIHANATE GET OUT &amp; FOLLOW THE LIGHT !"

Kris bahkan hanya bisa terdiam melihat tao kesayangannya menggila. Tao sepertinya belum sadar.

" Tao..."

" YUME MITETA ASHITA WA ITSUKA SUGISARI ~"

" TAO!" teriak kris.

"Eh?!" tao shock ketika ada yang meneriakinya. Lalu dia mengecilkan volume speakernya.

" EH KRIS SEJAK KAPAN DISANA?!" teriak tao kaget.

" SEJAK KAU JADI GILA TAO"

* * *

" hehehe kris maaf kau tadi melihat sisi lain ku " cengir tao.

" yah tak apa , tao apa kau yakin hyungmu sudah suntik rabies?"

"hei kau sakit? Aku bercanda mana mungking hyung terkena rabies" kesal tao melempar kris dengan bantal.

" mana tau kan -_-"

" jadi apa tujuanmu kemari kris?" tanya tao. Oh jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak normal sekarang.

" yah masalah tentang statusmu itu."

" memangnya ada apa ? kan kau sudah tahu aku menyukai seseorang." Balas tao dengan santai. Padahl jantungnya berdetak tidak santai.

" siapa orang itu?" tanya kris terkesan ... dingin ?

" kau kenal orangnya bodoh." Jawab tao malas

" siapa ? chanyeol? Sehun ? jangan membuatku penasaran tao!" paksa kris menguncang bahu tao.

" kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu ?!" tanya tao. Tao masih menyingkirkan segala pemikirannya sekarang.

" karena aku menyukaimu jadi kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain."

" eh?!"

" tao aku menyukaimu."

Dan entah mengapa tao merasa ada bunga-bunga jatuh dari atas kamarnya.

* * *

_**Ah, I do not know either how many times I had to keep chasing ..  
What is love? What do you like? What I know about these feelings?  
Ah, unstoppable .. This feeling is in my heart ..  
My heart is still chasing you ..  
Why I can not be expected? I like you very much ..**_

**_Starting from here, we walked toward the house as if we are dating .._**  
**_Changing a sad face into a smile, like the color orange .._**

**_On that day we saw the sun set .._**  
**_Only with one star that shines with you, our feelings were connected and I know it .._**

**_Ah, I do not know either how many times I had to keep chasing .._**  
**_What is love? What do you like? What I know about these feelings?_**  
**_Ah, unstoppable .. This feeling is in my heart .._**  
**_My heart is still chasing you_**

* * *

..

END!

Yehet ~ saya datang dengan ff gaje lagi yehet yehet silahkan yang mau muntah muntah dulu hahaha. Review yaaakkk jangan lupa setelah baca ff saya mumumu :3


End file.
